Daniel's Eevee
This Eevee is a Normal Type Pokémon who is Serena’s Sylveon’s offspring and is owned by Daniel. She debuted in A Tremendous Baby Celebration. Personality As Eevee Baby Eevee is curious and shy about the world for her young age, even hiding from danger or INNOCENCE when seen, just like her mother (Serena’s Sylveon) at that age. Baby Eevee even doesen’t want to be seen without a diaper on. She can easily be scared and when she is, she would usually cry on daniel’s arms. Baby Eevee is usually a cry-baby, often crying after being scared or when she loses. She can't use her Z-move because of her shyness. As Jolteon (Temporarily) As Jolteon, Baby Eevee was More Tomboyish than Eevee, but still curious. She even refused being turned back into Eevee. As Ultra Eevee As Ultra Eevee, Eevee was still shy, but if in concentrated, she will turn into another Eeveelution Biography Eevee was first seen opening her eyes to Ash and Co. before shivering in fear and bursting into tears. She was calmed down by Daniel before realising she is a normal Pokémon and wanted a diaper. She was offscreen given one and put in a pokéball, but later, she came out of the pokéball and wanted it changed. She fell in love with Snakano and went in the pokéball no-diaper before suddenly realising. In Turning Heads and Training Hard, Eevee met Llima's Eevee and imeddiately went in her Pokéball. In A Prank Gone Wrong!, Eevee was allowed to stroke the Pokémon with her tail. She however was scared by Rowlet and jumped into Daniel’s arms, crying. She later watched the prank in a bush (the same bush that would hide a Thunder Stone) but moved to watch the prank. Eevee then wandered to the Stone and hit it with her foot, turning her into Jolteon. The evolution caused her to be unused for 10 days. Jolteon was released in a devolve chamber, much to her anger. After the Devolving, Jolteon turned back into Eevee and ran into her owner’s arms. Eevee reveals in SM094 that she was scared off by another Eevee after a battle. In the special Daniel and Serena: back in Kalos, Eevee has a flower crown made and even chased a butterfly. Later, Eevee tries to perform on stage with Serena and Sylveon but tripped up and lost. Eevee sat in bed crying before being confronted by Sylveon and was given the rare NormalFireElectricWaterPhsycicDarkGrassIceFairy stone so that Eevee can evolve and devolve whenever she wants. After using all forms and winning the showcase, Eevee goes to sleep, happy. Movies She appeared in the "Eevee Series" movie: Conflicting Changes!, where she assisted William and the group confront Necrozma a second time as Ultra Necrozma. She was hesitant at first, but greeted William's Flareon and Bubbles where they battled Necrozma. William's Flareon performed Inferno Overdrive on Necrozma to let Baby Eevee and Bubbles, Jacob's Eevee, finish with Extreme Evoboost. In Allies Combined unfortunately, Eevee was one of the half the universe that disintegrated, disintegrating with Daniel. Trivia * When Daniel mentions Ultra Eevee, the same thing shown when Shauna told Serena the Eeveelutions is remade in the new animation and with Delphox and Pangoro. * Eevee is mentioned as being “a ball of fluff”. * Eevee is revealed to have an unstable timid nature, after William confirmed her nature seeing how shy she is, which was noted in Conflicting Changes! Gallery Ilima_Eevee.png|Eevee after Cheering Lisa Eevee.png|Eevee being scared by another trainer with an Eevee. Neva Tanner Eevee.png|Eevee being talked to by her mother. Verity Eevee nervous.png|Eevee's shyness about performing. Eevee sad.jpg|Eevee on Serena’s arms, crying about losing whist Serena tries to lift her spirits. Pokémon School Vaporeon.png|As Vaporeon performing with Serena. Red Jolteon PO.png|As Jolteon locked in a devolve chamber. Flareon fight.png|As Flareon performing with Serena. Amelia Espeon 2.png|As Espeon performing with Serena. Gladion Umbreon.png|As Umbreon performing with Serena. Leafeon Eevee & Friends.png|As Leafeon performing with Serena. Glaceon Eevee & Friends.png|As Glaceon performing with Serena. Serena Sylveon Stage Clothing.png|As Sylveon performing with Serena. Virgil Eevee Helping Hand.png|With William's Flareon. Category:Pokemon who refuse to evolve Category:Female Characters Category:Female Pokémon Category:Shy Pokémon Category:Cute Shy Pokémon Category:Eevee